


Five Times Kokichi Pretended To Be Dead (And The One Time He Didn't)

by RowanJay78



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Angst, Character Death, Fake Character Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Post-Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22623508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowanJay78/pseuds/RowanJay78
Summary: Shuichi had grown used to coming home and finding the supreme leader dead. What had started as a joke became part of his daily life.Aka- five times Kokichi pretended to be dead, and the one time he didn't.Inspired by "When I come home, my wife pretends to be dead".
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 95





	1. -The First Time-

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's me again!! this is the first chapter of this new fic (i promise ill update my other one soon) because its 2am and i felt like writing some angst. also, there isn't enough 5 times fics for these two, so why not make my own? enjoy!!  
> also, potential triggering content if you don't like gore - the gore isn't too explicit but it's rather out there.

When Shuichi got home that day, he noticed the red smears on the door.

"Is that… blood?" He muttered to himself, looking at the stains with confusion. After a few seconds, stunned, he ran his hand across it, a little coming off on his hand where it was still wet. There were streaks of blood from one side to the other, and a handprint wrapped around the door handle.

Raising his finger to his nose, he sniffed the blood. "Well it's.. it's not ketchup. It smells like metal…." He spoke to himself, his look of confusion slowly twisting to that of concern. "Is it fake…?" His mind struggled to make a deduction, conflicted and nervous.

He'd decided: he had no time for this.

Adrenaline running through his veins, he grabbed the door handle, not caring for the blood, and swiftly unlocked the door, swinging it open with a large thud. His eyes scanned the room, looking for clues, or any sign of blood.

There were more blood stains. Some smeared across the carpet, others on the kitchen counter. Were those… "Footprints?" They looked like they came from the bathroom, each footprint slowly becoming lighter as it reached the front door.

He frowned, making his way over to the bathroom door, hesitantly hovering above the handle. He couldn't think straight.  _ What happened? Not.. not again? Right?  _ His mind raced back to their days in the killing game, his mind swirling with worries and concerns. 

Eyebrows furrowed, hand shaking with anticipation, he recounted what had happened before he left. When he woke up, Kokichi was here - well, he always was - and when he left, Kokichi was the only one left in the house. His mind pieced everything together, making ties where he didn't want them, and he felt a sick feeling begin to grow in his stomach.

He didn't want to be right. He didn't want to agree with his mind. He didn't want… this.

When he felt his heart couldn't take any more wondering, he flung open the door, and what he saw made his head swirl.

"K-Kokichi….?"

Stunned in place, he took in what he was seeing. The boy was sat on his bathroom floor, eyes closed and his mouth slightly open, as his body lay limp and.. absolutely covered in blood. There was blood on his hands, blood down his legs, blood on his chest and a single line of blood falling from his mouth. Shuichi felt his eyes slowly concentrate on the object protruding from the boy's stomach. 

"No…" He frowned, rushing over to kneel in front of Kokichi, his eyes resting on the weapon - a large kitchen knife, buried deep into the supreme leader's stomach, only the handle visible. 

He looked up at him, shakily raising his hand to push Kokichi's hair out of his eyes, head pounding as he softly caressed his cheek. "Please… Say it's a joke… Say it's a lie…" He pleaded, desperate.

His thoughts began rushing to him again, as he remembered the proper procedure. He didn't have Monokuma here to tell him a body had been discovered, there was still a chance. Scrambling to reach for the boy's wrists, he checked for any sign of a pulse, feeling a wave of satisfaction when he felt the faint beating.

"Good… Good, there's still time…" He smiled in relief, struggling to scoop the boy up in his arms. Holding him bridal style, he made his way out of the bathroom, stumbling a little every so often. Thank Atua for Kaito's training - he wouldn't even be able to lift Kokichi without it.

Carefully reaching for his pocket with one hand, he pulled out his phone, managing to open up the call app. What was the number for the ambulance services? His mind had drawn a blank.

"It's 119."

"What?" He could have sworn someone had said something, although it had been quiet and almost unheard.

"I said, it's 119! Have you gone deaf, Shumai?" Kokichi's eyes shot open as he pouted up at him.

Shuichi was so overcome with surprise that his arms gave way, dropping the purple-headed gremlin onto the floor. 

"Oww, Shumai, that hurts, you know!" He complained, rubbing his sore bottom with a frown. "You ought to take better care of a dead body!"

He stood there, stunned and confused, as he looked down at the boy on the floor. "It was a lie…?"

"Duh!" He laughed his signature 'nishishi~', a large grin on his face. "And I to~tally got you! You're so gullible, Shumai! Did you really think anyone could kill me? I'm immortal!" 

His confused face slowly warped from confusion to anger, and then flicked back to a look of relief, a small smile creeping at his lips. "Thank Atua…" He dropped to the ground, reaching forward to wrap his arms around him, not caring for the knife handle that poked against his stomach.

Kokichi was surprised, shocked by the hug, before melting into it. "You hang around Angie too much, you know. You're even starting to talk about Atua!" He smiled innocently, almost as if he wasn't covered in blood.

"Yeah, yeah…" To Kokichi's disappointment, the detective pulled away, standing up and extending an arm to the other. "I'll need your help cleaning everything up."

The purple headed boy nodded, taking his hand and pulling himself into a standing position. "O~kay! I made a mess of the place, after all!" He giggled, dusting himself off, almost as if he was ignoring the blood smears. Removing the knife handle from his uniform to reveal there was no metal attached, he placed it on the table. 

The two of them began to work on clear up, Shuichi eventually stopping to order some take out food for the both of them. As they began to finish up, Shuichi turned to the other, a more serious look on his face. "Don't scare me like that again…Okay?"

The supreme leader looked back with a slight guilty frown, before sporting a mischievous smile. "Not making any promises!"


	2. -The Second Time-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! so uh- i know i neglected this by accident and thats a big oops but!! i am back and i will hopefully update much more regularly from now on. enjoy!!

When Shuichi came home that day, he had long forgotten the events from last time. This day, there was no blood smeared on the door, no footprints, no blood at all. Instead, he carried on the same way a normal person would.

Turning the handle to the door of his apartment, he slowly opened it, placing his keys on the side. 

“Kokichi?” He called out, making his way to the sofa. “I’m home!” And yet, to his surprise, no one answered. He couldn’t hear the faint noises of his computer games, or his voice on the phone to a friend. The apartment was eerily silent, and he wasn’t sure what could be the reason why.

Like most detectives do, he took this as the opportunity to investigate. Of course, he was certain it was silly, and Kokichi had probably left to buy some chocolate, but the thrill of hide and seek was hard to ignore.

“Kokichi?” He called again, standing up from the sofa and looking around. The kitchen was connected to the living room, and he could tell from here it was empty. That only left two places - the bathroom, and the bedroom.

Faintly reminding himself of Kokichi’s stunt, his instincts took him to the bathroom first, and he hesitantly opened the door.

“Kokichi…?” He called out, more softly this time, as he looked into the bathroom. There was no trace of the boy in there. He assumed he would just have to try again somewhere else.

That left only one place remaining, the bedroom. Ever since they had moved in together after the killing game, they had shared a bedroom. At first it was for reducing rent costs, but they’d be kidding themselves if that was the reason now. The two had become very close during their time together, even being told they were like a married couple.

Shuichi couldn’t help but smile softly at the memories, and absentmindedly made his way over to the bedroom, slowly turning the doorknob. 

“Kokichi…?” He almost whispered this time, beginning to walk into the room. “Are you awake?” The lights were all turned off, making the room almost pitch black - which wasn’t very convenient.

Being careful in case the other was asleep, Shuichi decided to use the natural light of his phone as a torch, instead of potentially waking the other up by turning on the lights. He couldn’t see very much with the lighting, but it provided him with just enough light to make his way over to the bed without knocking into anything.

He softly walked across the room, his footsteps as light as possible. The room was surprisingly tidy for one that was shared with the king of mess himself. All the clothes that were usually strewn across the floor were folded on the side, neat and tidy, and on closer inspection, it almost looked like someone had used a lint roller on the entire carpet.

When he got to the bed, he noticed that it wasn’t as tidy as the rest of the room, almost as if a very restless sleeper had been sleeping in them. Of course, he wasn’t one to snitch (even though it was a significant part of his job as a detective), but the only messy sleeper in their apartment was none other than Kokichi Ouma, and he confirmed this by lowering his phone a little closer to his face.

He was sleeping peacefully, barely stirring at all, and Shuichi couldn’t help but think he was beautiful like this. After planting a quick, soft kiss on the boy’s forehead, he pulled the covers back onto Kokichi, smoothing them of any creases.

It was a wholesome moment, but Shuichi couldn’t help but feel something jarring about the whole ordeal. 

Perhaps it was the irregularity of Kokichi sleeping without any movement whatsoever, which only happened once in a blue moon. Although, Shuichi may just be overreacting a little on that one. It wasn’t like Kokichi never slept quietly and peacefully like this…

However, Shuichi began to remember something Kokichi once told him. He remembered it clearly, like it was just yesterday. 

He had come home late from work, only to find Kokichi wandering aimlessly around the apartment. He seemed like he had been awake for hours, and when Shuichi asked why he hadn’t gone to bed earlier, the response he got was different than he expected.

_ “Of course I can’t sleep… I only ever sleep peacefully when you’re with me, Shuichi.” _

As usual, Kokichi had dismissed it as a lie at his earliest convenience, but based on how tired he was and how serious he seemed, it didn’t feel like a lie to him at all. And, Kokichi only ever called him Shuichi when he was completely serious.

Shuichi knew he was overreacting, but he still worried at times, and this caused him to want to check up on Kokichi just a little bit more.

It didn’t take much time at all for him to notice the lack of rise and fall in Kokichi’s chest. Whenever Kokichi slept, he took deep breaths - this was just getting more and more unusual. Leaning down, he hovered over Kokichi’s nose with his ear, and he didn’t feel any breath.

Before he knew it, he was panicking yet again. Rushing to the wall, he turned on the light, and let his eyes adjust before scanning the room. Kokichi’s clothes and bed sheets were stained with what looked like vomit, and he was clutching a small bottle. With a closer look, he identified it as a poison bottle, one of the types that had been in his lab during the killing game.

But for some reason, it still wasn’t adding up. How come he didn’t smell the vomit when he walked in the room, how come he still didn’t smell it now? Not wanting to meddle with Kokichi’s body, he pulled the bed sheets up to his face and took a deep breath, which immediately caused his nose to crinkle in disgust.

That wasn’t vomit.

It was  _ porridge. _

A small clue, but very big for Shuichi. He didn’t want to doubt Kokichi, but he immediately thought back to the prank he had pulled not too long ago. Was it possible Kokichi was faking it again?

Without a second thought, Shuichi lifted his wrist and pressed his finger against where his pulse should be, and the beating could be felt clearly underneath his skin.

“Kokichi…” He began, a frown visible on his face. “I thought we agreed you wouldn’t do this again?”

At first he was met with an uncomfortable silence, and it made him doubt his deductions instantly, until he heard a small giggle that was rising in noise and filling up his ears.

“I almost totally got you there, Shumai!” He laughed, his eyes shooting open. “So, what was it? What gave me away?” He pressed, clearly taking light of the situation.

“Well, um, I guess… The smell of porridge?” Shuichi replied.   
  
He laughed again, leaning back onto the pillows. “Aw man… I should be more careful next time, huh? I can’t fool you if your detective skills are really this good!” He smiled up at Shuichi. He must have seen it as a compliment, but Shuichi didn’t really know what to take from it. 

“I’d rather you didn’t fool me at all.” He spoke softly, but his eyebrows were furrowed with what seemed to be frustration.

There was a long silence for a little, before Kokichi began to respond. “I know.” But almost immediately, his face broke out into a grin. “You’re a really sweet boyfriend, you know that? God, that kiss on the forehead, I almost swooned!” He declared this dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead and pretending to faint.

Just as he expected, Shuichi laughed in response, and sat down on the bed, seemingly more relaxed than he had been before. Tucking part of Kokichi’s hair behind his ear, he leaned in for a short, soft kiss, before pulling away to where he was. “Are you swooning yet?”

“Hmmm…” Kokichi hummed, as if trying to calculate something. “Maybe a couple more and I will.”

Shuichi chuckled, suddenly feeling embarrassed at what he said, and stood up, putting a hand out to pull up Kokichi too. “I’ll give you a couple more after you help me tidy everything up. You really made a mess again.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Was all he got as a response, as Kokichi pulled himself up by Shuichi’s hand, and they got to work on clearing the mess up. 

Despite all the panic beforehand, they couldn’t regard this as anything less than a wonderful evening with the person they loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chapter!! im always open to any constructive criticism so feel free to tell me ur thoughts ^^

**Author's Note:**

> hey, what did you think of the first chapter? leave a comment (if you want to) about what you think, and any criticism is welcome! the next chapters will be put up soon.


End file.
